This program supports research training in the basic sciences related to transfusion medicine. Pre-doctoral training is provided in a formal arrangement with the Institute for Biomedical Sciences at the George Washington University (GWlBS). Postdoctoral training is provided for M.D. or Ph.D. scientists in the areas of biochemistry, hematopoiesis, immunology, vascular biology and experimental pathology. The fourteen faculty members for this Institutional Training Grant Program are all members of the staff of the Jerome H. Holland Laboratory, a large research institute devoted entirely to basic and applied research in transfusion medicine and closely related disciplines. They also hold full faculty appointments at the George Washington University Medical Center and two are graduate program directors at the GWIBS. Through the Holland Laboratory programs, the American Red Cross supports research and development in order to further improve the safety and effectiveness of blood transfusion, and to develop new cellular and genetic therapies. The strong commitment to basic science research and training will ensure that progress in the biomedical sciences is introduced into practice as rapidly and as effectively as possible. A formal training program including course work, lectures, and seminars is provided for both pre-doetoral and postdoctoral students. Beyond formal coursework, the core of the training effort is mentoring in active, NIH R01 or equivalently funded research laboratories. The nine pre-doctoral and six postdoctoral students supported by this Institutional Training Grant will undertake research in the following areas: Proteases and angiogenesis, (Antalis); Lymphomagenesis, autoimmunity (Davidson); Pathogenesis of vascular disease (Haudenschild); Hematopoietic stem cell development (Hawley); Cytokine signaling pathways (Keegan); Molecular basis of angiogenesis (Lawrence); Fibrin[ogen] structure and function (Medved); FVIII structure, catabolism (Saenko); Gene therapy and mechanisms of tolerance (Scott); Lipoprotein receptors in atherosclerosis, angiogenesis and Alzheimer's disease (Strickland); T cell development (Spain); Molecular mechanisms of vascular endothelial cell and smooth muscle cell growth control (Winkles); Cell motility, metastasis (Zhan); Role of integrins in leukocyte activation (Zhang). This broad range of training opportunities, coupled with an active seminar program and formal coursework both at the Holland Lab and GWU, will assure that the individuals supported by this training program--as well as other Holland Laboratory trainees supported by individual research grants -- will derive the necessary research experience to become productive investigators so that they, in turn, will foster further advances in transfusion medicine.